para pencuri internet
by starbreaker10rez
Summary: YOSH FANFIC KU INI TELAH KUUBAH TOTAL...SILAHKAN MEMBACA...


Para Pencuri Internet…..

Author : StarBreaker10rez

Anime : Bleach

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pairing : Rahasi aja ah….. ( Author : mau tau ? wani piro )

Genre : pastinya Humor…dan…ih kepo deh

YOSH ! CERITA MULAI !

? : WOI NYET SINI LO !

? : Bleach please,bisa ga lo manggil gw secara normal ? Goeh sakuiiit tao gak she dengernya.

? : lo ngomong bahasa apa sih ? illfeel gw denger nya.

? : Bleach please,lo ga tau ? Makanya update dong…..

Ah…sori lo pade pasti ga ngerti bacanya ya ? Mau balik dari awal gak neh ? kalo mau like facebook aku dulu ya ( Readers : najis lu….) Bercanda kok yuk kembali ke lapto….ga jadi ke laptop sori tapi ke waktu sebelum ini….

7 days ago…

Perkenalkan watashi wa namae wa Hitsugaya Toushiro…ore wa shiro no tenshi desu….

( Author : eh,bisa ga kaya weiboo gak ? ) ( Toushiro : terserah gw dong….)

(Author : ngomong gitu lagi gw jading lopairing sama ichigo baru tau lo…..)

(Toushiro : map bang ane janji ga kaya gitu lagi…)

(Author : nah gitu dong,yok lanjutin lagi ceritanya)

Oke cerita dimulai dari awal…..

Perkenalkan nama gw Hitsugaya Toushiro…..ga anak dari mafia ( Author : lo pikir KHR ? )Gw boong ding, gw anak dari penjual pulsa…..ga seneng? ke laut sono…..Tapi jangan salah malah gw seneng bokap gw penjual pulsa udah pulsa gratis…pake internet gw selalu tahunan …..mau lo ? wani piro ?

Tapi ciyus hidup gw tuh ueeeenakkk banget udah ganteng ( Author : ga ikhlas gw ngetik nya…. ), Pinter,apa sih yang kurang ?... tapi…..gw kasih tau lo pada rahasia gw mau tau ? wani piro ? bercanda kok…rahasia gw tuh adalah…..gw adalah anggota ISIS yang dipanjangkan menjadi : Intenet Stealer In School mau tau kenapa gw manjadi anggota itu ? itu karena…..gw punya pendirian yaitu :

Internet for live,Live for Internet

Udah ah selesai perkenalan nya mending balik ke cerita .

Kring Kring….Kring….

Toushiro : njirrttt berisik banget lo jam…..mending gw lempar dah lo….. BRASAKKK…..GUK GUKK….MEAWWWW….GROOOKKKK ( ceritanya itu suara korban akibat lemparan jam nya Toushiro )

Ayahnya Toushiro : WOI ! BERISIK LOOOO TURUN GAAA ?

Toushiro : F*ck mimpi apa gw semalem….bokap gw marah lagi…..benar benar hari yg indah…..udah ah mending gw turutin aja ah bapa gw dari pada ga dikasih pulsa buat bulan ini…..

DOWNSTAIRS ( sekarang ayah nya toushiro disingkat aja ya…. )

Toushiro : apa yah ? ini kan hari minggu ?

AT: Iya ayah tau…..tapi…ayah boleh nanya ?

Toushiro : boleh emang apa ? ( dalem hati : F*ck jangan jangan dia tau apa yang terjadi tadi )

AT : …tadi siapa yang ngelempar jam ya ?

Toushiro : (dalem hati : tuh kan bener…..) ga tau tuh yah….paling ada kucing yang nendang jam ku…..

AT : oh gitu…..perasaan kita ga punya kucing deh…..

Toushiro : He….he…he..he bener juga…

AT : he he he NDAS MUUUU LU PIKIR JAM 500 PERAK SEKARUNG ?

Toushiro : ( sambil bersujud ) map yah….ampun..tadi reflek ngelemparnya…

AT : HALAH…..ALESAN…UDAH KAMU AYAH HUKUM ! PULSA SEKARANG MENJADI 10000 SEBULAN ! TITIK GA MAKE KOMA !

Toushiro : NOOOOOOOO ! AMPUNN YAAAAAAHHHHHH PLISSSS PULSA KU JANGAN DI KURANGIN YAH….

AT : BODO…

Toushiro : hueeeeeeeee ( sambil lari ke kamar )

AT : kasian juga gw ngeliat dia…..ah….tapi biarin…biar dia ngerti artinya ngehemat…

TOUSHIRO ROOM :

Toushiro : ayah pelit ! cih….kukira dia baik kepadaku..tapi….ternyata itu akting ? ( Author : mengertilah toushiro bahwa ayah mu itu menyayangimu…)

Cih…..sudah besok hari dimana aku pertama masuk SMA KARAKURA…..apa coba nanti hidupku disana sebagai " anak SMA yang pulsa nya 10000 sebulan "

Apa boleh buat akan kuputuskan aku akan membuat Grup baru di SMA ku yang baru…. Yaitu…ISIS…dan itu pasti TTEBAYO !

Dan disinilah sejarah ISIS akan dimulai…

ESOK HARI…

AT : Oh Toushiro…. Lu udah bangun ? udah mandi ? tumben….eh ..ayo makan dulu…

Toushiro : ….enggak makasih…

AT : Lah…tumben lo ga makan ? ehh…ayo makan dulu..woi…lo ..mau kemana toushiro….yah..udah nyelonong duluan dia…..apa jangan jangan dia masih marah kepadaku ?...ah biarlah….

DI JALAN..

Kruuuukkkk….

Toushiro : Ah…sial seharusnya tadi aku makan saja ya…ah biarlah aku tinggal jajan di sekolah….

SKIP TIME…..

SUDAH DI STASIUN

Kruuuuuukkk…..

Toushiro : njirrr tambah laper gw ….ayolah tahan perutku sedikit lagi sampai kok disekolah….

GEJESSS….GEJESSS ( anggep aja ini suara kereta )

Toushiro : YOSH ! kereta sudah sampai tapi…..BANYAK BANGET PENUMPANGNYA ! ah…..bodo…yang penting bisa ke sekolah….

DI KERETA

Toushiro : uwahhhh….sempit sekali…..

Cup… ( anggep itu suara ciuman )

Toushiro : anjriiitttt siapa yang nyium pipi halus gw ? ( Author : ga ikhlas gw ngetik nya )

? : ah….maaf aku tidak sengaja….

Toushiro : ( dalem hati : eh….ternyata cewek…..untung aja cewek kalo cowok yang nyium gw mending gw gulat sama tank dah…..) ah iya ga pa pa kok nama mu si…

CESSSSS ( suara kereta berhenti )

SHINJUKU…SHINJUKUU

Toushiro : oh sudah sampe….

? : sudah ya aku pergi dulu….sekali lagi maaf ya…

Toushiro : yah dia malah pergi…..ah bodo ah udah laper gw harus cepet ke kantin gw…..

DI SEKOLAH

Toushiro : whewwww udah nyampe….tapi gw lupa masuknya jam 7…F*ck mana ini hari pertama gw kesini bodo ah ga makan tahan aja paling pulang cepet…..

DI KELAS

Toushiro : bangku gw yang mana ya ?...oh itu dia…..

GREEKK ( suara bangku ditarik )

Toushiro : whew akhirnya bisa sampe….eh…itukan cewek yang dikereta tadi…apa sebaiknya gw tanya namanya sekarang ya ?...ah ga sori….nanti kalo gw tanya nanti gwdi cie cie in…..dan setelah itu gw bakal dituduh suka sama dia dan gw bakal tersiksa selama 3 tahun…..ah bodo…mending gw cari temen ah disini…..

TBC ( TO BE CONTINUED )

Author : yosh cerita kedua akhirnya chapter 1 nya sudah selesai…..

Toushiro : woi…apa apaan itu kok gw jadi Ganjen gitu ?

Rukia : tau nih gw kok Cuma dikit omongan nya ?

Author : sori…..sori…lagi sedikit ide sih…sekarang…

Toushiro : ah ga ada alesan HAJAR DIAAA !

? : yap…karena author nya sedang dihajar….. aku akan menutup chappie1 ini baiklah sampai jumpa ya jangan lupa ripiu nya….


End file.
